deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Venage237/Top 10 Assist Trophies I wish were Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros 4
I might've mentioned on my last countdown that there were some characters that were I wished were playable, but sadly ended up as Assist Trophies. And so, that got me on to think, "What are 10 Assist Trophies I wished were playable?" That is why I've decided to make my personal list of the Top 10 Assist Trophies I Wish were Playable in Super Smash Bros. 4. The Rules of this list are the following; 1. Only Assist Trophies, but I may include those from Brawl. 2. I'm excluding the one per franchise rule since there are some characters from the same franchise that I wanted to be playable, but sadly ended as Assist Trophies, and especially since there are a lot of characters from the same franchise like the Kid Icarus series, and Legend of Zelda series. 3. This one is obvious, but no characters that were Assist Trophies, that became playable characters, so no Little Mac. 4. This is all Opinion Bases, but you are welcome to write down in the comment section below, and tell me who you think should've been a playable character instead of an Assist Trophy. Number 10 Remember on my previous countdown I had an honorable mention? If you do, then you should remember that I placed Any Character from the F-Zero series, though one I thought had the highest chance was Black Shadow. And while I still hold on what I said, there is also one other character that can be an actual playable character, and he WOULDN'T be a clone of Captain Falcon; Samurai Goroh. Samurai Goroh has been in The Smash Bros series since Super Smash Bros Melee, though he only appeared in Melee's opening FMV. It wasn't until Brawl came out and he officially appeared in the game, as an Assist Trophy. When he's released he would swing his katana frantically until he disappeared. He then later returned in Smash 4, yet again as an Assist Trophy. In my opinion, I think it's Goroh's turn to finally shine, especially since Captain Falcon is currently the only playable character in the F-Zero series. Not to mention he considers himself as Captain Falcon's rival. Moveset Samurai Goroh should move in a similar fashion on how he attacks as an Assist Trophies. All of his special moves should focus on how he uses his Kitana. * Neutral Special: Goroh's Neutral Special should be a charging thrust in a similar fashion towards Marth's Neutral * Side Special: His Side Special should involve him performing a spinning slash technique, where he does a small leap and uses his own body to spin himself, while slashing his opponent(s) * Up Special: Samurai Goroh's Up Special involves him performing a jumping uppercut with his sword. This move can be angled horizontally or vertically. * Down Special: And his Down Special goes into a counter stance with his katana in his sheath. If Goroh is attacked, then he counters them. * Final Smash: Sadly however Goroh's Final Smash should be a clone of Captain Falcon's Final Smash, but instead of the Blue Falcon, Goroh will use his F-Zero machine; the Fire Stingray, which is a weaker version of the Blue Falcon. Though to be fair, I think this is unavoidable. If any F-Zero character did make an appearance as a playable character, I think all of them should have a Final Smash similar toward Captain Falcon's Final Smash, with the only difference being them using their respective F-Zero machine. Taunts * Up Taunt: Samurai Goroh raises his arms, and flexes them, giving out a boastful laugh. * Side Taunt: Samurai Goroh wipes his blade with a cloth. * Down Taunt: Samurai Goroh twirls his blade and places it back in the sheath, only to pull it back out Victory * Victory 1: Samurai Goroh rides off in his Fire Stingray, proclaim; "Try your luck next time losers!" * Victory 2: Samurai Goroh stabs his katana on the ground, and starts laugh out loud. * Victory 3: Samurai Goroh is seen kneeling down with his katana laying on the ground, as he's trying not to burst out with laugher, and slowly failing. Overall F-Zero NEEDS as new character to represent the series, and outside of Black Shadow, I think he's more than worthy to get out of the Assist Trophies, and actually join the battle. Number 9 If there's one thing that annoys me about Nintendo is that they have a tendency to NOT expand a game series for a specific character, and giving him or her some more respect, and more character. Peach for the most part, being nothing more than a dumbass in distress. Daisy is another prime examples, as she's only appeared in several games, and, outside of Mario sports, and Mario Kart game, as well as making cameos in others, she has yet been in more games. But there is one character who gets so much hate, and is yet is so interesting that, I've been asking a certain question; "Why hasn't Nintendo given Waluigi more respect?" Making his debut in Mario Tennis 64, Waluigi created so that Luigi could have an evil counterpart, much like Mario has Wario. And ever since Waluigi has appeared in nearly every Mario sports game, several Mario Karts, and even a Mario Dancing game. But outside of those, Waluigi has never really had a game that either focused on him as the main antagonist, or him being a protagonist villain. It's such a shame because he's both hated for that reason as he doesn't contribute much to the actual story, and at the same time developed fans because of the same reasons. Me personally, I'm one of the fan of Waluigi, because of his bizarre design, and the fact he wears two of my favorite color; Black and Purple. Moveset Now combat-wise, Waluigi should use his feet in combat his feet as his main method of attack since he has powerful feet. He should also use his sports equipment as his secondary method of attack. And much like Peach's Side Smash, Waluigi should use one of three sports equipment as a blunt object; a tennis racket, a golf club, and a titanium baseball bat. He should also jump higher than most character, with only those who can float like Kirby and Jigglypuff to surpass him. He also should be a fast character with Captain Falcon, and anyone faster than him surpassing Waluigi. * Neutral Special: Waluigi's Neutral Special tosses a baseball. By just pressing the Neutral Special, Waluigi will only throw a regular baseball. But by charging, both the ball will change, into a fireball, and the range of his throw will be stronger. * Side Special: Waluigi's Side Special involves him kicking a soccer ball. By just pressing the Side Special, Waluigi will only kick a regular soccer ball. But by charging, both the ball will change, until it becomes a iron ball, and the strength of the kick will become stronger. If Waluigi gets attacked while he's charging the soccer ball and his kick, then he'll trip, and the ball will be on the battle field for a short period of time. the Soccer Ball then can be uses as a throwing weapon. * Up Special: Waluigi's Up Special involves him teleporting in purple puffs of smoke. Wherever the analog stick is pointing while he's teleport, is where he'll be. * Down Special: Waluigi's Down Special involves him pulling out a Bob-omb. If he doesn't throw it within 5 seconds the Bob-omb will blow up in his face, severally damaging him. * Final Smash: As for Waluigi's Final Smash, it should be him distorting his body into the shape of his logo and create a tornado. The "Waluigi Tornado" would be a large tornado that inflicts repeated damage, by about 5% per second. It also creates a vacuum that sucks up anyone who's near the Tornado. It is possible to escape before the tornado sends the victims are sent flying upwards off-screen in a similar way if a player is inside the Master Hand or Crazy Hand's grip, but the more damage the opponent has the harder it is to escape. the Waluigi Tornado only last for 8 seconds. Taunts * Up Taunt: Waluigi looks at the camera, stomps his feet, face turns red, and eyes begin to glow. * Side Taunt: Waluigi does a pelvic thrust in a similar fashion in Mario Strikers Charge * Down Taunt: Waluigi dances, does a 360 and points his arm up into the sky. Victory * Victory 1: Waluigi is bouncing a soccer ball on his knee, and then processes to kick it at the screen. * Victory 2: Waluigi is jumping around with joy, proclaiming; ""I"M NUMBER ONE!" * Victory 3: Waluigi is seen juggling some Bob-ombs, but as the tosses all three of them, the Bob-ombs blow up. He quickly ducks down in fear with his hands on his head, as they blow up. He then looks up, still duck down and his hands on his head checking to see if it's all clear. Overall, I think it's time for Waluigi to get out of the Assist Trophy, and shout out; "It' Waluigi Time!" Number 8 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 7 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 6 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 5 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 4 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 3 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 2 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: Number 1 Moveset * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: See Also * Top 10 DLC Newcomers for Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Blog posts Category:Venage237